Reincarnation
by The Doremi Family
Summary: Years after Hinata Hyuga's mysterious death, her great-granddaughter is next in line for heir. But, the Hyuga clan wants nothing to do with a Hyuga-Uchiha crossbreed child. But, one day, Cloud meets Hinata for the first time at the beach. But, cloud dosn't have the slightest clue that this is her dead great-grandmother. Will she finally learn the family secert? Rated T for language


I do not own anything except the storyline and the OCs.

Note: A bit based off RTN so Hinata may seem a little OOC.

* * *

_**Reincarnation**_

_**Chapter 1.**_

I am Cloud Hyuga.

My mother always told me I was special.

I just didn't know how special I was to tell the truth.

I always thought she meant it's because of my eyes that made me special.

I mean, I was a Hyuga, but all the other Hyugas my age had different eyes then me.

They're eyes were pure white, like the clouds.

Mother said that's what made me special.

My great-grandmother was in love with an Uchiha and had a daughter, my grandmother. Then my grandmother had my mother and then me.

That's why I was so special.

And so different.

Of course being a twelve year old who has just graduated only three weeks ago was very unerving.

I said I will learn to deal with this uneasiness.

That was until last night.

I had awoke to get a bit of fresh air from the long training from Sensei, Kakashi's son who wants to be unnamed, when I heard mother and grandmother having a conversation.

"Nana, I believe it's time we tell here", Grandmother whispered.

"You're crazy", Mother laughed. "It's time when she's ready".

"But, I think she would like to know what happened to my mother", Grandmother commented.

The death of my great-grandmother, a Hyuga Heir, is a mystery. My mother was only five when great-grandmother left their home and ran off to where ever her death was. Though the body was never found, somehow everyone knew she died a bit peacefully. She was very powerful and very smart. The swords she carried around protected her life, making her almost immortal. They made her look younger than her age. So, some thought she died at a young age when in reality she died at 64 years of age. My great-grandmother was old.

"We don't even know what happened to grandmother!", Mother shouted. This topic meant a lot to her. She only knew great-grandmother for five years and most of it she couldn't even remember. "If I could go through a life about barely knowing about her, why shouldn't she?"

"Because it's not fair to Hinata", After that night it seemed that every time I was with grandmother she just wanted to blurt it out and make me know. Even though I didn't stay long enough to know the secret, i could tell it's something very important.

My grandmother actually told me that my teammates were the great-grandsons of great-grandmothers teammates when she was a ninja. Raiden and Mushi were part of great-grandmothers teammate's families. I was a little surprised when that happened. Grandmother says it's fate. I say it's just a coincidence.

* * *

"Do you think she was pretty?", Raiden asked. Sensei was late for training today so we decided to go around the village.

"She was a Hyuga", Mushi started. "They're naturally beautiful."

"Not true", I countered. "Grandmother said the great-grandmother always said that my great-great-grandfather was ugly", Raiden laughed at that as Mushi just stared blankly at us as usual. "But, I really want to know what happened and what the secret is. Everyone says it's a family secret".

"Well, if it's a family secret shouldn't you know about it?", Raiden asked.

"Guess I'm not old enough, maybe", I replied. But, really if I'm old enough to become a ninja, how come I'm not old enough to know a little secret? "I'm borad", I giggled.

"Let's visit Jr.", Raiden offered. Jr. was Rock Lee's great-grandson. Is name is Rock Lee the Third, of course. I didn't really like his energeic personality but, Raiden seemed to like him. I never really enjoyed the company from some people. But, Gaara's great-grandson, Chrona, seems nice. He's really shy through. That's my loss I guess.

* * *

"Mama, can I go out to the beach", I asked mother once I got home. She looked up from out home pond and stared at me with that lonesome look.

"Of course", She said before looking back. I sighed a little and walked out the house towards the beach. It seems for a while now mother has seemed a little down. Alost lost. It's not like it was her mother who died mysteriously. I sighed again as I made it to the beach and looked around for something to do.

There was never really interesting going on at the beach, unless it was something very fun. Like the time we celebrated an anniversaty of the Fourth War. It was very interesting. But, today it was a little boring as usual.

After a few minutes walking around a finally saw a tall cliff I always see coming here. Today I saw somebody sitting on the edge dangling their legs almost in a trance in a way.

I started up the cliff and started seeing her more from the back. She had wavy, long, purple hair like mine. She had a nice figure and full bust. Lucky. She had one foot on the cliff and her other leg off the edge. It made her look really cool. I, almost, shyly walked up to her and, almost, in a whisper.

"Hello", She pushed her back forward a little maybe in a greeting. "I'm Cloud Hyuga", I said a little proundly. "Who-".

"I know who you are", She said in a deep voice. She has a pretty voice to. She turned to me and looked me straight in the eyes. "I already know who you are", I wasn't expecting her to be. "I'm Hinata. Hinata Hyuga", A Hyuga girl.

* * *

Yep thats the first chapter. Reveiw and favorite if you like. Laters.


End file.
